


The Interruption

by banrionsi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: Relationships aren't all drama and passion and "nobody fucks with my baby>:(". You have to be able to laugh too and find humour in the silly things!! (Even If only one of you is laughing lol;))
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Kudos: 48





	The Interruption

“I do actually have a job to do hm? I’m not sure if you’ve-“, he breaks off to hiss through his teeth as you nip at his pulse point. Shaking his head he grips your jaw between his hand, clawed nails digging little crescents into the skin. “I am actually Mand’alor you know. I have things to be doing. Mutinous citizens to be culling, payments to collect-“, you interrupt him again, this time to capture his lips with yours. You pry his lips apart gently to wind your tongue against his, and rub at the base of his horns with your thumbs until he releases a breathy sigh into your mouth. His large hand slips from your jaw to join the other around your waist. 

Suddenly, you hear the low thud of heavy treads against lino and before you both can separate from your torrid embrace, Savage has turned the corner and is eyeing you both with mild disgust. In his hands is a datapad, comically undersized for his large frame, and the cold glow it emits from below sends the shadows on the crags of his face into harsh relief. The whole effect is both mildly amusing and mildly mortifying at the same time. What a sight for sore eyes you both make. Maul pressed against the wall, neckline disheveled and pushed aside, throat sucked purple. You, stood up tiptoes with your hands caressing the sensitive base of his horns, lips swollen and scored with ragged pricks caught on Mauls sharp canines.

“Seriously?”

Savage curls his lip and scoffs, pointedly eyeing the royal chambers entrance, only metres down the hallway. The disappointment weighing down his monosyllabic judgement says it all, and you and Maul find yourselves silent, just watching to see what he’ll do. Maul probably more so because your thigh is wedged between his legs and he’s afraid of what might come out if he opens his mouth.  
The golden zabrak lets the painful silence last for another few seconds before averting his eyes back to his datapad with a huffed raise of his eyebrows, his hulking frame narrowly avoiding the sconces out of their frames as he continues his path past you.

You can barely contain yourself and as soon as he is out of sight, you lose it and double over. Barking laughter and hawing breaths, and every time you think that “really it isn’t that funny get a grip “, you start heaving with wracking bellows all over again. Maul just watches you, still crowded against the wall by your body, frustrated crease between his brows and scowl hinting at the edges of his mouth. He growls low in his chest and snatches you by the arm and, ignoring your surprised yelp, he drags you both to your chambers and tosses you on the plush bed once inside.

He turns back to you once the doors are properly locked, and to his steaming frustration you are still emitting bursts of giggles. He groans at you, and perches his hand on his hips from the foot of the bed.  
“Really? It wasn’t that funny”, he continues on as your gaze finally find his troubling prediction. “And more importantly, I’m still hard”.

You try your best to hold them in, you really do, but that final pitiful whine just sets you off howling so bad that your stomach aches and tears stream down your face. 

Still, as you sleep on the sofa, (“Exile! Traitor! And My own girlfriend to deal me this wound??”), the memory of it continues to bring a smile to your face. Inbetween planning on how to make it up to Maul in the morning, of course.


End file.
